Videos
Season One 1. Alien Kid 2. Tiny Dancer 3. The Ghost Toilet 4. 3D Modeling Test 5. Asdfmovie in real life 6. Attack of the Fluffy Panda 7. Be Careful What You Wish For 8. Call of Cthulhu Movie Trailer 9. Dog with human hands 10. Sparta Scrat Splat 11. Hilarious Prank Call To My Cousin 12. Hand Guy 13. The Muppet 14. The Shirt Change App 15. Brownie loves Eevee 16. Me as a robot 17. Turkies are bullies 18. Monkey Phone 19. Attack of the Orange 20. Darth Vader Sings Sunshine 21. Very Angry Dog Season Two 22. The Crap Master 23. Kid falls off his own bed 24. Gravity Falls in Real Life 25. Keyboard Scrat 26. Troll Face in real life 27. The King Gets a Dog 28. Journey To The Center of the Clone 29. Triplets 30. Singing Orange 31. Mini-Me 32. House Full of Clones 33. Happy Halloween 34. If emoticons were real 35. The Jumper Effect 36. Asdfmovie2 in real life 37. The Walmart Numa Numa 38. The Shrinking Button 39. The Annoying Apple 40. Compilation 41. Maleficent Season Three 42. Dragon Ball Z Kamehameha 43. Ghost Rider's Phone 44. Fat Matt 45. Sesame Street Crack Master Spoof 46. Fish with a gun 47. I Like Turkies 48. Super Smash Bros. Brawl in real life 49. Just Legs 50. Ernie goes rock hunting censored 51. Yuna and Stitch 52. My Mugen Roster 2014 53. Obscure Muppet Joke 54. Halloween Effects Compilation 55. Stick Figure Robot Chicken 56. Benny Hill Song 57. Bonnie Can't Divide By Zero 58. The Matt & Jim Show 59. Swiss News Live at the Library 60. Asdfmovie8 in real life 61. My First Animutation Season Four 62. The Fireman 63. Blue screen of death in real life 64. More Clone Crap 65. Fate Mods 2014 66. Scrat vs. Scratte 67. Epic Clone Battles of History 68. Crazy Dancer 69. I'm Batman 70. The Clone Phone:Fake Commercial 71. Chroma Key Randomness 72. WMM Random Effects Episode 1 73. Attack of the Pillow 74. WMM Random Effects Episode 2 75. An Old Compilation 76. Attack of the Vacuum Monster 77. Ghost in the mirror 78. Rooster as a puppy 79. Crazy Dancer 2 80. The Fire Hand Effect 81. Crazy Fade Effect 82. The Loudest Burp Ever 83. The TV Ghost 84.. Messing around with WebCam Filters 85. More Fade Effects 86. Camera Smash Effect 87. Wagon Wheel Remake 88. Spore in real life 89. Zed Buckmaster Episode 1 90. Zed Buckmaster Episode 2 91. Zed Buckmaster Episode 3 92. Rob Ross's Joy of YouTube Episode 1 93. The Beard Song 94. Zed Buckmaster Episode 4 95. Forrest Grump Episode 1 96. VFX News Live at Sesame Street Season Five 97. My MUGEN Roster 2015 98. The Revenge of Colin 99. Blu Harvest 100. Mom's Birthday Video 2015 101. The Lazy Song 102. Blackbird 103. Labyrinth Spoof 104. The Superdogs 105. Live Action Asdfmovie 106. Zoboomafoo Parody 107. Glass Break Effect 108. Hit By Car Effect 109. Fate in real life 110. Star Wars in real life 111. The Magical Sink 112. Wild Night 113. I Go To Rio 114. Animuversary 115. Random Nonsense 116. Chester's War Stories 117. Ching-Ching's Chinese Carryout 118. Detroit, Michigan 119. Mad Mission 120. 7,000 Views Compilation 121. The Adventures of Lakota the Dog Season Six 122. Matt's World 123. Rio 2 Parody 124. Jade Runs out of Spaghetti 125. The Faces of Quagmire 126. The 1visualFXguy Back To School Special 127. My Own Mad Episode 128. Asdfmovie10 129. Yoda 130. The Hoobs 131. A Complicated Animutation 132. The 1visualFXguy Wrap Party 133. Poopernatural 134. Sesame Street Bird John Mellencamp Remix 135. YouTube All Stars Battle Royale 136. Above It All 137. Family Guy+Rio Crossover 138. Freaky 70s Sesame Street Spoof 139. 10 Years of YouTube 140. Latest Game 141. Candle Cove Episode 1 142. Alice Cooper in Wonderland 143. Over Nine Thousand Views Compilation 144. Brozen 145. Bob's Boogers 146. A 1visualFXguy Thriller 147. 1visualFXguy Star Wars Episode 1 - A New Homer 148. Grover's Monster Mash 149. There's a Crap For That 150. The Most Annoying Song in the World 151. Bleep Bleep Bamba 152. Bump in the Night Owl 153. 1visualFXguy+2MattTV Crossover 155. Old Star Wars Video 156. The Magic School Train 155. Fate Intro My Way 156. No Ceiling 157. The Hugga Wugga Guy Gets RickRoll'D 158. VFX News With Tom Tucker 159. Tom Kenny the Shark 160. Brightcarnage Parody 161. YouTube in Five Minutes 162. Sesame Street Apple Tree Spoof 163. Home School House Rock - I'm Just a Bill 164. Eddie Vedder's Jugband Adventure 166. Between the Pingas 167. Dragon Fails 168. Recycling is Fun! 169. My Own Robot Chicken Season 7 170. Gulligan's Island 171. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Quagmire 172. The 9 Worst Things about Cartoons 173. 1visualFXguy's 173rd Episode Special 174. Animutation of Horror 175. The Big Bazinga Theory 176. The Scrat in the Hat 177. Green Screen Test 178. Attack of the Boogeyman 179. Make a Mad out of You 180. Johnny and the Pingas 181. 13,000 Views Compilation 182. To Stupid Doge 183. Skunky Cold Madina 184. Mopatop's Shop of Horrors Season 8 185. VFX News Episode 6 186. British Dad 187. Animuturkey Day 188. Hoobs Line Is It Anyway? 189. CatDoge 190. Whose Line Duet 191. Family Christmas 192. Wild Angel 193. The Wonder Pets Get Explosive Diarrhea 194. The WhatWhats 195. Mission Kim Possible 196. Chicken Robot 197. Wizards of Hogwarts 198. Swodawrina the Movie 199. Brian Regan and Mr. Whiskers 200. The E.T. Crowd 201. Your Pet is Fleeing 202. The Big Comfy Spaghetti